A Gwevin Christmas A Ben 10 Alien Force Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Hi everyone! Here's my first fanfic on this site. It's a Gwevin oneshot taking place on Christmas. Yes, I know it isn't December and I don't care. Total fluffiness. Enjoy! Ben 10 Alien Force belongs to Man Of Action and Cartoon Network.


Kevin drove his car slowly through the snow covered streets. He glanced at the lights twinkling on the treetops and smiled. 'Christmas...' He sighed slightly. 'This was never a great time of year for me before...But things will be different this year! This year, I actually have people I care about!' His thoughts went to Ben, that annoying brown haired idiot. 'That kid kinda grows on you...' Ben had become something like a little brother to Kevin. Then his thoughts went to Julie. While he didn't get to hang out with her that often, he liked her. She was nice and understanding, definetally a good friend. Finally, his thoughts settled on Gwen. His face turned a light shade of pink. If he had a dollar for every time he thought of Gwen, he would not have had any problems paying for his new car. Despite all that they had been through, Kevin still hadn't told Gwen how much he truly loved her. He had given her hints but that wasn't the same. This would be different. He vowed silently that he would tell her how he felt. No more fear. No more hesitation. Before this year ended, Gwen would know how he felt. The thought made Kevin extremely nervous...

Gwen gritted her teeth in frustration. 'Stupid energy...' She tried once more to focus her energy on that one place but, once again, she failed. 'How will I ever finish Kevin's Christmas present at this rate?' She thought of how easily her Grandmother had made those energy flowers for Max. 'I know I can do something like that.' She wasn't aiming to make flowers, though. She wanted to make something that seemed more...Kevin. She had finally decided on making a hood ornament for his car. She had it perfectly visualized: That pretty shade of pinkish purple flushed with yellow, in the shape of an eagle. He would love it! 'If only I could actually get this right!' She shook her head in exasperation. "Hey Gwen! Are you up there?" She heard Ben calling up the stairs. "Yeah, Ben! Just a sec!" After one last failed attempt, she sighed and ran down the stairs. She'd try again later.

Kevin walked calmly around the shopping center. He needed to find something for Gwen. He had already found presents for Ben and Julie. He smiled slightly and placed a hand on his pocket, feeling the piece of paper. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten his hands on it. Ben would never guess what he was getting. Julie had been easy to shop for. Kevin had found a nice violet photo album/scrapbook at a craft store. Julie was creative so she would get good use out of it. He had sent his mom a silver necklace. All that was left was to decide what to give Gwen... As he walked, he noticed for the millionth time, a sprig of mistletoe hanging and wondered, for the millionth time, what it would be like if he caught Gwen under the mistletoe... His face flushed and he quickly pushed the thought away. Then, he saw it. It was perfect. He gazed into the shop window. It was a silver heart shaped locket with purple stones embedded in it. His smile faded when he saw the pricetag. 'There's no way I can get that kind of money!' He sighed sadly and walked away.

Gwen looked into her shopping bag. She had gifts for everyone except Kevin. 'Why can't I get my energy to work right?' She glanced at Ben who was examining a necklace that he had bought for Julie and smiled. Those two had it so easy. If only it was this simple to be with Kevin...Then again... if it was simple, it wouldn't be Kevin.

Kevin groaned. 'I can't believe this! Christmas is tomorrow and I got nothing!' He started to walk back to his car when a pitiful squeak came to his ear. He spun around, trying to locate the sound. It came again. He turned his head to see a cardboard box on the side of the road. On the outside were the words, "FREE TO GOOD HOMES" He looked into the box and saw a single black kitten pawing at the cardboard. It looked up and Kevin saw that it had emerald green eyes. He reached his hand in and started to stroke the cat's dark fur. The cat purred and pawed playfully at his hand. 'Maybe...' A smile spread across his face. 'Yeah...this just might work!' He reached into the box and easily picked up the small cat in one hand. "Hey little guy." He whispered. He carefully placed the cat on his lap before putting the keys in the ignition and driving home. "We gotta get you cleaned up a little..."

Gwen smiled triumphantely. The hood ornament was even prettier than she had pictured it to be. The purple-pinks and yellow blended perfectly. The eagle took Gwen's breath away, even though she had made it. It's expression looked just like Kevin, determined and serious with a glint of humor. Tenderly, she picked up the eagle and lightly kissed it before placing it on her shelf. She'd attach it tommorow. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Just hold still for a second, Ben." Kevin muttered, holding Ben's wrist in his hand. He glanced at the paper again before starting to press buttons on the Omnitrix. Ben blinked curiously. "What're you doing, Kevin?" Kevin put in the rest of the combination. "This!" He turned Ben's watch and a new alien came into view. Ben immediately slammed his hand down on the watch. "DASHER!" Kevin grinned when Ben turned into that new alien. It was like a deer with clawed feet, large antlers, and a long tail. Appropriately, he had a red nose. "That's called an Arcticrein. It can turn invisible in the snow and ice, run on air, move a speeds almost as fast as Jetray, and its nose can be used to track whatever you wish!" Ben looked himself over a few times before turning back into a human. "Thanks Kev!" He gave Kevin a brief brotherly hug which caused Kevin to smile. "No problem, Ben!" He said, grinning. Later on, he walked back to his car to find a hood ornament on it. Blinking in surprise, he walked over and placed a hand on it. Immediately, he knew that it was from Gwen. The feeling that emanated from it reminded him of her warm hand. He looked at the tag and his thoughts were confirmed as it said, "To Kevin. Merry Christmas! Love, Gwen." Kevin's heart did a flip. 'Love?' He quickly shook his head a little. Still staring at the beautiful ornament, he reached into his car and quickly opened the tiny box. The cat mewed cheerfully at him. "Good. Now stay quiet, okay?" He quickly wrapped a bow around the box before turning to the snow. He saw footprints leading from his car. It had to be Gwen! He started walking into the woods.

Gwen sighed and leaned against the tree cheerfully. It was like a winter wonderland around her. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. A serene feeling overcame her. Just as she was starting to doze off, the sound of crunching snow brought her back to reality. She looked around to see Kevin walking toward her. He smiled shyly and sat down next to her. "Hey, Gwen." He muttered softly. "I r-really like your present." Gwen smiled. "I knew that you would!" He slowly handed her the box. "This is for you. Merry Christmas." Gwen undid the bow and opened the box. Her eyes grew wide as a small black kitten poked his head out of the box. He had a little green bow around his neck that matched his eyes. He purred as Gwen gently scratched him behind his ear. She turned to Kevin. "Thank you..." Kevin shrugged dismissively but Gwen saw that he was smiling. A cold breeze swept by and she instinctively snuggled closer to Kevin.

The cat leapt onto an overhanging treebranch where he laid down and fell asleep. Kevin didn't notice this though. All that he was aware of was Gwen's warmth going into him. Slowly, nervously, he wrapped his arms around Gwen, pulling her into a warm hug.

Gwen felt a blush come to her face. 'He's so warm...' She rested her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beating. She felt Kevin tilt his head upwards before hearing him say one word in a breathless tone: "Misteltoe..."

Kevin couldn't believe it! There was a sprig of mistletoe right above them! This was too perfect! 'Man, and people say that miracles don't exist!' He looked down hopefully at Gwen, love in his eyes. He hoped that his gaze would be enough to tell Gwen what he was feeling. Her eyes seemed to warm his very soul. He leaned closer.

Gwen felt a sweet warmth wrap around her heart as she gazed into Kevin's eyes. He wanted to kiss her. She could hardly believe it. She moved closer to him, tilting her head slightly.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kevin eagerly closed the distance between them. His kiss was gentle, loving, and sweet. He felt Gwen respond immediately, showing the same gentle affection. He whimpered softly as she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his flushed cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Kevin leaned over so his lips were a centimeter from Gwen's ear. "I love you." He whispered.

Gwen shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath brush her ear. She felt her heart melt as she listened to those three sweet words. A soft smile spread across her face. She gently touched his cheek and gazed lovingly at him. "I love you too." She whispered back. Kevin softly kissed her cheek and nuzzled her affectionately. Gwen's face turned bright red and she suppressed a small giggle. Kevin seemed to feel her suppression because he grinned and began to tickle her while kissing her playfully. Soon, Gwen burst out laughing. Kevin started laughing as well and pulled Gwen into a loving embrace. "I love it when you laugh..." He muttered. Gwen smiled and gently stroked his cheek, causing him to blush. "You're so sweet." She murmured softly.

Kevin gazed into Gwen's eyes. "Not as sweet as you..." He began to lovingly caress her. He rested his head on top of hers and pulled her into his lap where he felt her immediately cuddle closer to him. The cat leapt onto her lap. "I think I'll name him Omni." She muttered, stroking his fur. Kevin smiled. 'Omni...that suits him perfectly.' He held her close, aware of no sounds except for Gwen's breathing and Omni's soft purring. He closed his eyes, feeling Gwen's warmth and the snow falling on them. "Merry Christmas, Gwen." He whispered. Gwen tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Kevin!


End file.
